


An Extremely Enterprising Adventure.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Life or Death scenarios ensue...Based around the climax of the opening scene from...Into Darkness...on class M planet...Nibiru.





	An Extremely Enterprising Adventure.

Two stranded souls...  
Adorned in second skins of blue  
Clinging to the bare essentials  
A moment of pure madness  
A leap into the vast unknown  
Torn by life's total necessity  
Creative cliffs-emit rational fear  
Untold hazards-appear to unfold  
Aimlessly drifting-through mid air  
Defying death-becomes imminent  
The distinct-object of probability.  
_________________________________

Two intense drops...  
Un-cloaked-in a vast ocean  
Steeped in the depths-of danger  
Frantically swimming-for safety  
Fortune favours brave hearts  
Reaching out-for the Port of home  
Finally making it-feeling rapid relief  
Overwhelming emotion-took two over  
The voyage-can continue  
A close friend-can be saved  
Heaven-can wait.......  
_________________________________

The End.


End file.
